Valentines Day
by ringtailedpheonix
Summary: Zoro likes Sanji. Valentines Day is coming up and Zoro wants to do something nice for Sanji.


This is just something to help me cure my writers block. I'm sorry if this is short or boring.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Enjoy!

It was Valentines Day in one day. The Strawhat crew where excited although they didn't have valentines to give anyone. Zoro hated this day. He had always hated it. Ever since he met Sanji, he hated it even more. This is because Zoro liked Sanji but he knew Sanji wouldn't return his feelings. This year Zoro decided to send something to Sanji. He just couldn't think of anything.

It was a day until Valentines Day and Zoro still hadn't thought of anything to give Sanji. The pirates had docked on an island and zoo decided to have a look at the library. Only problem was, he didn't know where it was. So he decided to ask Robin take show him.

"Uh, Robin, would you be able to show me where the library is?" Zoro asked.

"Sure, let's go," Robin said.

When they arrived at the library (without Zoro getting lost) Zoro went straight to the love section. He looked through all these books and he couldn't find anything. He did, however, find a book about Valentines Day. There were all these poems. Zoro noticed that one of the most common poems started with 'Roses are red, violets are blue,' and then had a little sentence after it. He had a great idea. Zoro left the library and (eventually) went back to the ship. He got a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a little poem for Sanji. He only wrote the poem, no name, no signature, nothing. He left it on the floor in the kitchen where hopefully Sanji would find it. And now, he waits. For once Zoro is actually looking forward to Valentines Day. That was, until doubt hit him. What if Sanji didn't like the poem? What if he doesn't see the poem? What if someone else found the poem? What if Sanji already had a lot of valentines and didn't want his? All these thoughts were running through Zoro's head. He told himself to calm down and that everything will go according to plan.

Today is Valentines Day. Sanji had hoped that he would get something from Nami or Robin or maybe Vivi had sent him something from Alabasta, like a picture of her naked, but he didn't get a single thing. Was he that unlikable?

'Maybe they're just waiting until tonight to give me my present,' Sanji thought. He had to wash te dishes after lunch. When Sanji had dried his hands on a towel, he noticed a bit of white paper on the floor under the table. He bent down to grab it. His heart started beating fast. It was a valentine. It said 'Roses are red, violets are blue, it's hard to say, that I love you.'

"Who wrote it?" Sanji asked himself. "It's very sweet. It doesn't look like Nami or Robin's writing. It must be one of the boys. Which is okay because I'm bi."

Sanji just stared at the piece of paper. It didn't have a name on it, only the poem. He knew it was for him because why would someone leave a poem in the kitchen if it wasn't for him?

"Okay, so who could it be? Luffy is too dumb to write something as beautiful as this. Usopp just doesn't seem gay in anyway or bi and he would have done something better than this. Chopper is an animal so that't just wrong. So that leaves Zoro," Sanji said. It had to be Zoro. Sanji knew Zoro wasn't into mushy lovey-dovey stuff and the handwriting now started to look like Zoro's writing. "Zoro likes me," Sanji said. He decided that he would pay the marimo a visit.

Sanji found Zoro sleeping in the boys room. "Oh marimo, wake up."

"What do you want?" Zoro asked, opening one eye.

"I got your valentine," Sanji said.

Zoro's eyes opened wide. "It's not what you think it is." Zoro was sweating a little bit.

"It's okay marimo, because I'm bi," Sanji said.

"You are? I'm… gay," Zoro admitted. "Just go." He closed his eyes. He felt something hot and soft on his lips. He opened his eyes to find Sanji kissing him on the lips. Zoro didn't know what to do but he let Sanji do the work. Sanji's tongue ran across Zoro's lips. His tongue begged for entrance. Zoro opened his mouth and Sanji's tongue attacked his own. This kept the kiss like that for a minutes with Sanji exploring Zoro's mouth. Zoro broke the kiss for air.

"I'm a v-virgin," Zoro whispered in a voice that was barely audible. Sanji was just able to hear him.

Sanji put a hand in Zoro's cheek. "It's okay, I'll let you take me," he said in a kind voice. He pulled his pants off and spread is legs.

Zoro didn't exactly know what to do, but he rubbed his finger against Sanji's crack. He watched as Sanji's face twisted in pleasure. Zoro put one finger in his mouth then gently stuck it in Sanji's ass. Sanji thrusted into the finger, forcing it deeper. Zoro used his free hands to massage Sanji's ball and duck. Sanji started to cry out in pleasure. When Sanji was half hard, Zoro gently entered Sanji, without any lube.

"Ahh, Zoro!" Sanji moaned. That was the first time Sanji had ever called Zoro by his real name.

"Your ass is so warm and tight, I love it," Zoro said.

"Don't t-talk dirty, it'll make me, ahhhh, cum even faster," Sanji moaned.

"I think I might be cumming," Zoro said. Soon he came, his cum filling Sanji up. Most of the cum poured out of Sanji's ass.

"Mmm, that was do good," Sanji said.

"So what are we?" Zoro asked.

Sanji kissed Zoro on the lips. "What do you think?"

END


End file.
